Miracle Hunter
by Human Soul
Summary: Daisuke and V-mon thought they finally had a chance at love, but it seemed they never had one to begin with. Betrayed by their loves, Hikari and Tailmon, and their suppose best friends, Takeru and Patamon, The Duo thought there wouldn't be anything to fix their hearts, until they accidentally went to a place callled Digi-Quartz, and maybe a certain mademosele and flower can help


**Hello guys! Now I finished this chapter and posted it on 14/12/2015 (I decided to put the date on my stories, to help my organize them better). Here I am with my very first adopted story: Miracle Hunter from the current named 'orion the vampire. Now before the story, some notifications: I made a lot of major modifications here, so don't be surprised if my story is completely different from orion the vampire's original, however we talked and I think we agreed on how to write it down, so I hope you all like it**

 **Key:**

"Digimental, up!" = talking

" _Let's do it!_ " = thought

 **"Armor Shinka!** " = Digievolution\Armor evolution and Digimon attacks and Digi-Xross

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, neither of them, only this fanfiction**

 **And here is the full preview:** Daisuke and V-mon thought they finally had a chance at love, but it seemed they never had one to begin with. Betrayed by their loves, Hikari and Tailmon, and their suppose best friends, Takeru and Patamon, The Duo thought there wouldn't be anything to fix their broken hearts, until they accidentally went to a place callled Digi-Quartz, and maybe a certain mademosele and flower can help them on the matter of love

 **I hope you enjoy, so...**

 **DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!**

* * *

 **1º Chapter: A New Hunter Arrives**

On Odaiba, Japan, the place where the final battle against MaloMyostimon started only a few months ago and ended with the victory for the DigiDestined, thanks to Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya and his partner Digimon, V-mon. The Duo were able to resist the evil Digimon's illusory powers, finally destroying the threat of the last Dark Master

Things have been peaceful then. Of course, the whole thing of the world suddenly finding out about Digimons had, in fact, brought problems, but they were little, minimum threats that were easily solved by the Chosen Children around the world. Then... so far so good, there hadn't been a world level crisis

Yet...

And that is what brings us to our story, more precisely to our two heroes, The Duo of Miracles

Davis is a boy with tanned skin, frizzy and wild burgundy hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue short-sleeved open vest over a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a thick white stripe across the chest and thin yellow stripes over and under it. He also wears dark brown shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots

Next to the boy was V-mon, a Dragon type Digimon. He was a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue scales/skin, with a white belly and mouth. V-mon's head is large for his body and height and is roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be. He also has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout and white claws. He has yellow tick likes marks under his large crimson eyes, as well as a V-shaped yellow between his eyes. This last mark is believed to be the origin of the name "V-mon"

The best friends and partners were walking towards Odaiba School while enjoying one of the simplest things: talking

Ever since the Digimons became a known fact and were accepted by the humans, not counting the facts that more and more DigiDestined were appearing, the Digital Monsters are slowly becoming an every-day thing. To put it simple, the DigiDestined and their Digimon Partners can walk freely now

And of course that Daisuke and V-mon wouldn't lose this opportunity. Now Davis can talk with his Digimon anytime instead of either whispering or talking in secret. And V-mon don't need to hide anymore and he can walk with his partner to school and play with him anytime

It was a dream coming true to both of them and the DigiDestined

"So Vee, what to you thing we should do after school?" Davis asked the dragon, who shrugged

"There won't be much to do" V-mon started "The summer is close, only one week to the holidays, so, yeah, let's just do nothing but relax while we have school things" The Digimon joked

"Then we do what we always: sleep" Davis also joked as the two laughed, until V-mon poked Davis leg, making the boy look at the Digimon "What?"

"Why don't you start the Summer Holiday off with you confessing to Hikari?" Next thing the Dragon knew, he was forcing a smile while Daisuke shook him while crying anime tears

"V-MON!" Then Daisuke sat on the floor with a depressing aura around him "I try but I don't know how..."

V-mon reached up to his partner and patted him on the back "No need to worries, no need. How about you ask her out?"

Daisuke then grew a malicious grin, that was worrying V-mon a little "Yeah, but I'll only do it if YOU ask Tailmon out on a DATE!" As an answer, V-mon's blue scales became red, making the boy laugh his head off

After Daisuke managed to stop laughing and V-mon to fight off his blush, they continued their way to school

"Okay, okay" Daisuke said as he cleared his face from the tears, it is always fun to make V-mon blush. Red isn't his colour, and never will be "How about it, then, we both ask them out today for a date tomorrow? Since today's Friday, let's use the weekend"

V-mon gave that a little thought " _Daisuke did said he would ask Hikari out... And I did said I would ask Tailmon out... Okay!_ " The dragon nodded "Let's do it, Daisuke!"

Daisuke gave the dragon a thumbs up "Yeah, it will be easy!"

V-mon laughed "As I always say: It is easy, easy with 'V'!" They laughed at the joke, until they noticed that the school was just a few blocks only

"After school then? Before going to the Digital World?" V-mon asked

"Why not?" Daisuke shrugged

None of them noticed a light appearing on an alley behind them, neither the dragon-like shadow that came out of it. However it just disappeared in thin air

Daisuke said good-bye to V-mon, since there is no reasons for the Dragon to watch the classes, and the boy don't want his friend to be bored out of his mind, the duo decided to do one thing: Daisuke goes to the classes while V-mon stays with the others Digimon and they meet each other on the breaks

Of course, that is a plan every student had, but hey, if it is a good plan...

Now a little bit of information: even though the Second Generation of DigiDestined studies on the same school-except for Ken – they don't have the same schedule. The reasons are that Miyako is the older by one year from Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru, and Cody is two years younger than the three. The other reason is because the school separated them. And Daisuke first class was only him

Daisuke's first class was history. Now most of the students would think that Daisuke only sleep on his history class... and all the others, but he isn't a bad student. Sure, he hates school, but that doesn't mean he doesn't study for it

But history is still a boring thing for Daisuke. Can you blame him? The boy is like an eternal flame, it burns and live, it likes the present! For it, what has already passed doesn't matter. Daisuke is this kind of person

The second period was geography. Daisuke kind of liked this subject. Not only because Hikari is on the same class –He will never mention that Takeru is there too-, but because he likes the subject. Learn about the world was always interesting for him, and get to go and know the Digital World and Digimons only made him more determinate on that matter. Fortunately, he knew how to control it, since sometimes Koushirou and Joe... overreact when talking about discovers and studying

The third period was math, a subject that gives a little headache to Daisuke. Because he is so curious and, and... it is math, there is no other way to describe it

Then it was Lunch break. Daisuke and V-mon use this period to meet up, eat and play together with the others kids and Digimons

Fourth period was Home Studing, here the Goggle head could cook freely, which means that Daisuke was an 'A+' student there, since his dream is to be a Noddle Cooker, he takes this class seriously. His professor even asked him to teach the class a recipe at one point, it was a fun experience for Daisuke. And V-mon is head over heels in love with Daisuke's food to start things up

Fifth period was Biology. Daisuke really doesn't like biology, and that is final. Daisuke just doesn't like buology... and biology seems to really hate him

And finally, the sixth and last period. It was chemistry, but Daisuke barely paid attention to the teacher. Hikari was there on the classroom and the goggle head couldn't stop looking at her. He was so nervous about asking her out, and he knew V-mon was on the same boat. He finally snapped out of his nervous state when the bell ranged, signalling the end of normal classes, now only the students that had extracurricular activities were to stay inside the school, and since today Daisuke wasn't going to have soccer practice, it was the perfect moment to talk to the Child of Hope. He will just need to be alone with her... and hope for the best for both him and V-mon

* * *

Daisuke and Hikari were walking together to the Computer Room, talking about the Digital World and its near completely reconstruction. When they got to the door, they meet up with V-mon and Tailmon. Daisuke and V-mon nodded to each other, and before they entered the room, the Duo of Miracles get in front of the Child and Digimon of Hope, both nervous and anxious

"Hey, Hikari/Tailmon..." They both said, almost whispering, which confused the two females

"Is everything alright with you two?" Hikari asked

"You look a little pale" Tailmon stated

Daisuke and V-mon laughed at that while babbling incoherently words, making the girls sweetdroop at that. Finally, the boys cleaned their throat and started to say

"Well... we just wanted to ask... if... if you..." Daisuke started to say to Hikari while V-mon talked to Tailmon

"If we..." The girls signalized for them to continue

The boys closed their eyes and took a deep breath "If you would go out if me!" They almost shouted, however silence was their answer. With worry and fear, they opened their eyes, only to see the girl and the cat smiling to them

"Of course I accept" Hikari said with Tailmon nodding

Daisuke and V-mon's mouths were hanging until it finally clicked inside their minds " _SHE ACCEPTED!_ " They thought excited and at the same time while containing themselves from screaming

"Glad you accepted" V-mon told Tailmon "But, when and where should we meet each other?"

Hikari had that planned "How about you two pick us up tomorrow at my house at two P.M.?"

Daisuke agreed to that "Then tomorrow, we will be ready" He calmly said, but inside, both he and V-mon were jumping in happiness, however, none of them noticed two pairs of narrowed eyes focusing of them and a third pair of blood red eyes, but the latter was focusing on the first two observers...

After they made their plan, they decided to finally enter the Computer Room, where the others DigiDestined were waiting

"Finally you two arrived!" Miyako, the inheritor of Love and Sincerity, said, impatient as always "What took you so long?!"

"Calm down, Miyako, they're not even late to begin with..." Ken, the Chil of Kindness tried to calm his friend down, who jusy 'humped' and looked away

"Anyway, let's go and start working. Everyone already now their way, so let's get going" Takeru said with a smile, however, Daisuke and V-mon could have swore the smile was fake, but the blond moved his face away before they could confirm it

"Yes, as they restoration of the Digital World is near complete, we mustn't waste time" Iori stated

"Then let's go! Dagyaa!" Upamon shouted jumping up and down

They all nodded while Child and Digimon went their own way. It was their plan: each duo of Human children and Digimon partner were going to a different section of the Digital World to help the Digimons rebuilt it.

Iori and Armadimon choose the Mountain Area; Miyako and Hawkmon got the Countryside; Hikari and Tailmon got the Lake; Takeru and Patamon got the Coast; And Daisuke and V-mon choose the City

They all set the coordinates, first Miyako, then Takeru, Iori, Hikari, Ken and finally, it was Daisuke and V-mon's turn

"I still can't believe she said 'yes'!" Daisuke told V-mon while he set the coordinates for the City "It is like a dream coming true!"

"You're telling me?!" V-mon returned "Please, pinch me so I can know it is NOT a dream!" Less than second later, Daisuke pinched the dragon's right arm "AUCH!" Then, while he massaged his right arm, he tried to glare at the boy, who was calmly laughing at the dragon misadventure

"What?" Daisuke asked playfully "You asked for it" He laughed some more and V-mon couldn't hold his laugh neither

"Okay, okay. Let's get going. The early we finish this, the more time we will have to plan the dates!" V-mon stated, receiving a nod from Davis as the boy took out his D-3

"Digital Gate, open!" The Duo were sucked inside, but they didn't end up on the Digital World

They found themselves still inside the Computer Room, or what looked like it... It was covered by a green moss and some parts of the room were missing, like the walls where the windows were suppose to be. It looked like something bit, literally bit the wall off, allowing them to see the state of the rest of Odaiba, or whatever was this place. The buildings and the streets were a red-ish colour and covered by a green moss, while the skies were the same red-ish colour with almost greyish white clouds. The buildings had missing parts and white and green DATA seemed to be floating there

"Okaaayyy... What is this place? Do you know, Vee?" Daisuke asked looking at V-mon, who shrugged

"I'm as lost as you" The dragon responded "This doesn't look like the Digital World, however, I can fell we are on a place with the same qualities as the Digital World"

Davis looked surprised by that "You mean we are on a Digital World, that isn't ... 'our' Digital World?" The dragon nodded, making Daisuke sigh "And all we know about it is that it looks like Odaiba..." Both sighed at that, before Daisuke had an idea "The computer!" He remembered before walking to the computer

"What's about it, Daisuke?" V-mon asked as he reached for his partner

"Well, if we came here through the computer, then it is likely that the same computer will be our ticket out of here" Daisuke explained as he tried to clean the computer off from the moss "Man this thing is disgusting!"

V-mon was happy when he heard his partner's idea " _It will work!_ " Then he went to help clean the computer

After a few disgusting and stomach turning minutes, they managed to clean the computer and were now trying to start it up "Come on, come on..." The duo prayed. And when the computer's screen finally came to life, they cheered "We did it!" V-mon exclaimed

"Now we only need to-" Daisuke never got to finish this sentence as the wall in front of them, at the end of the room, suddenly collapsed, and a three-fingered white claw with the top-painted-black hand came out of the smoke and it went to try and grab Daisuke and V-mon, luckly, the duo jumped out of the way, but the computer got smashed

"No!" The duo shouted as they saw they only known way out get destroyed. They then turned their eyes to the thing that attacked them. It was obvious a Digimon

It has a snake like body with red scales and yellow underbelly. Two arms with metal hands, a dragon head covered by a helmet, purple hair, purple wings and two tattoos on its chest

It was a Megadramon... and it looked furious and ready to kill

Daisuke and V-mon didn't back down, though

"V-mon! DigiEvolve!" Daisuke shouted as he took his D-3 out of his pocket, however they noticed that the screen was blinking, but both thought nothing of it, as there were more pressing matters at the current moment

"I'm ready!" V-mon returned as his body started to shine

" **V-mon Digivolve to** -" The shine suddenly stopped and V-mon stayed on his Rookie form "What?!" The duo shouted, but they had no time to pound on that as Megadramon attacked again, forcing Daisuke and V-mon to run away through the Computer Room's door and through the school's corridor

" Why didn't you Digivolved to XV-mon?" Daisuke shouted as they ran away from the Cyborg Dark Dragon, who was destroying the school while... eating the Data that was coming from the building and chasing them

"I don't know!" V-mon answered as they turned to the left to go down the stairs, the sudden move made Megadramon lose its balance for a second, but it was back to the chase a second later "Let's try Armour DigiEvolution!" The blue dragon shouted

"OK!" Daisuke yelled as he picked hid D-Terminal from his pocket "It got to work! **Digimental, up!** " The boy shouted as he selected the Digi-Egg of Courage

V-mon was engulfed by fire, however, the result was the same as the anterior, he came out still as V-mon

"Nothing's working!" V-mon shouted before looking back. He didn't like what he saw "It's getting closer, Daisuke!"

Daisuke looked back and saw that V-mon was right, Megadramon was getting closer and closer, and since V-mon couldn't evolve because of some unknown reason, they wouldn't win if they fought back " _We need a hiding place and fast!_ " He thought just before he saw an alley that connected two parallel streets " _Perfect!_ ""V-mon! Follow me!" The boy shouted as he leaded his partner to the alley, Megadramon hot on their tracks. The duo kept running, not daring to look back, afraid that the dark cyborg dragon Digimon would catch them if they did. They were close t the alley, but so was Megadramon

"Just... a little... more" V-mon said, but then he felt it... He felt his instinct warming him about an imminent danger, and he only had one though inside his mind "Daisuke!" V-mon shouted before he jumped and pushed Daisuke out of Megadramon's claw reach, however, during the seconds Daisuke had before being sent flying, he managed to grab one of V-mon's hand and pushed the blue dragon with him, making both of them avoid the claw, that unfortunately hit the ground, creating a crater and an aftershock that sent the duo flying to the alley, passing through it and landing on the other street

The Megadramon saw them and having had enough about their running, decided to end it once and for all! It lift his claws and launched its signature attack: **Genocide Attack**. The organic missiles destroyed both building in front of it before it flied to the sky and used its missiles to surround the duo inside a ring of destruction. The it started to slowly flying down towards its prey

Daisuke and V-mon got up and already knew the only way to walk out of it was to win against that rage-filled Megadramon, who just landed in front of them. V-mon stood in front of Daisuke defensively "Stand back Daisuke! I'll handle it!" V-mon said before running towards the cyborg dragon and jumping when he was close enough " **V-mon Head!** " He shouted as he sent himself flying towards the Ultimate Level Digimon, unfortunately, V-mon's special attack did nothing to hurt Megadramon, who just lift its claw to counter V-mon's attack. Daisuke saw that and knew V-mon wouldn't be able to stop now, yet he shouted his partner's name and when he saw his best friend be sent flying back, he did the only thing he could do: he ran towards his partner, jumped and caught him in mid air, but sadly, his momentum wasn't strong enough and both of them were sent to the ground, where they were painfully trying to get up

Daisuke and V-mon got up, both glaring at the ultimate level, who roared at them and got ready to attack. V-mon again positioned himself defensively in front of Daisuke. The boy looked down at his partner, seeing his tired and wounded form, then he clutched his teeth and glared at his D-3, frustrated that it wasn't working he glared at the Megadramon, ready to fight alongside his best friend and partner

"V-mon" Daisuke called the Rookie level dragon

"Yes?" V-mon nodded

"No matter what happens now..." Daisuke smiled "Let's show this guy that he can't just attack us and get away with it!" The boy lift his fist for a fist bump

V-mon returned that smile with one of his own "You got it right!" They then fist bumped, and at the exactly time, the screen of the D-3 started to shine and a portal made of Data and golden light appeared in front of them and its power seemed to be scaring Megadramon, as it was flying away from the light

"W-what?" The duo could only stare at the light in wonder, and their surprise only got bigger when they noticed something coming out of the portal "Is that..."

It was a white rectangular device floating there. It has a screen a little bigger than a D-3's screen, two little rectangular buttons under the screen and a rotary bottom at the middle

"What is that? A DigiVice?" V-mon asked as the duo walked towards it, stopping just at arm's reach from it

"A Fusion Loader, to be more specific" A male voice spoke from out of nowhere. Daisuke and V-mon looked behind them and saw an elderly man that was using a walking stick. He was wearing a blue jacket with rolled up sleeves and a red shirt underneath. He was also wearing green shorts held up by a black belt with a silver belt buckle and red sandals. He has a visor on his head with various coloured arrows decorating it. Both boy and dragon looked at the man with widened eyes, especially when they saw a clock with limbs that had half the height of the elder man

"I am a old clock shop owner" The man introduced himself before pointing to the clock "And this is Clockmon, my Digimon partner" The man then looked back at the duo and smiled at them "And allow me to welcome your to the Digi-Quartz, the place where Digimon Hunters, well, hunt" He chuckled at his pun

Daisuke Motomiya and V-mon knew that their life will never be the same again

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter and are already waiting for the next one. I will do my best so that it will be a fast update, but remember that I have three others stories so I will make an earlier apologise if the update takes more time than I expect**

 **And! Just like my 'The Key of Miracles' I am accepting suggestions about Digimons for Daisuke and V-mon's team, as well as Digi-Fusions. It can either be via PM (If you don't want others to see your idea but me) of via Review**

 **Until the next chapter1**

 **Human Soul, out**


End file.
